


Of My Life With the Heroes and Villains

by oliviathecf



Series: Hal's Birthday, 2020 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: 1960s, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Budding Abusive Relationship, Finger Sucking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Period-Typical Homophobia, Silver Age, Slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: He was just going to eat birthday cake for dinner. He didn't expect a visitor.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Carol Ferris (Mentioned), Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Series: Hal's Birthday, 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Of My Life With the Heroes and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second year I've done Hal's birth week. One fic each day for a week, leading up to the 20th! They're all set in different decades, starting with the 1960s and going up until 2020, all the various eras in comic book history. This one is set in the 60s of course, but there are certain elements taken from more modern comics, like Sinestro being Hal's mentor for example.
> 
> Title is from "Heroes and Villains" by the Beach Boys.
> 
> Enjoy!

His birthday was in his employee file of course, Miss Carol Ferris had to have seen it when she had decided to hire Hal as a test pilot, when she decided to hire him past just a plain old engineer. It made sense that she knew when his birthday was but to know it and to celebrate it were two entirely different things.

And Miss Ferris had decided to celebrate. He knew that she had a thing for the Green Lantern over plain ole Hal Jordan, no matter the fact that they were secretly the same person, Carol had brought a birthday cake in for Hal and he couldn’t help but feel as if something had to have been there as a sort of proof. After all, he couldn’t recall a time where Carol had bought a birthday cake for anyone else.

But there it was, silky frosting cascading over the cut edges of the cake, ‘ppy hday l’ scrawled over the top in looping red frosting, the rest cut away and eaten by Hal’s coworkers in the breakroom. Hal stared at it as it turned cold in the fridge, still decorated with cheerful sprinkles, and he figured that it was probably going to be the closest thing to dinner he’d be having that day.

A part of him liked to imagine Miss Ferris standing there in the kitchen, whisk and spoon in hand, hand making him a cake. It was just something to fantasize about, the idea of her in the kitchen in the home he had bought for them, no longer Miss Ferris but Mrs. Jordan. It was a pipe dream and he knew it, the idea of Miss Ferris throwing her life away on a guy like him, especially since she was in love with the Green Lantern, not lowly Hal Jordan.

But he thought that he could give her a good life. Maybe they could have a few kids, watch them grow up, have grandkids. Everything that he was supposed to want, maybe he wanted it all with her. Or maybe it wasn’t something that either of them were cut out for, maybe they were a little more modern than their parent’s ideal of growing up.

Yet, maybe it was easier to just go along with it. Something entirely unchallenging, the thought of growing up and being a real adult as opposed to a man who was going to eat cake for dinner.

He resigned to his fate, it would taste better than another can of chili after all, sugar and icing instead of the worst meat able to be sold to humans and the thought about his own mortality. If his parents were still around, he knew that they’d be disappointed by the fact that he didn’t have a pretty little wife, that he couldn’t make the right moves to get Ferris’ girl on his arm.

Maybe he should feel bad about it. After all, everyone in his life seemed to be getting married, already married, or having their first baby. And he could hardly get a second date, and the girl of his dreams was in love with his alter ego. Well, there was nothing to do but drown his sorrows in the birthday cake she bought for him out of obligation to an employee.

He dug his fork into moist sponge, there wasn’t any point of getting a plate out, it’d be just something else to sit in the sink until he couldn’t put off washing it any longer, and brought the bite up to his mouth. Happy fucking birthday to him, that was the only thing he could think of as he ate cake straight out of his fridge.

At least the cake tasted nice, the chocolate sponge and vanilla frosting helped a little with his stormy mood. It was just like him to be sulky on his birthday, his mood had darkened considerably after getting the ring just a few months ago.

“What are you doing, Jordan?”

A voice, loud and in his ear, drew him out of his thoughts. He raised the fork and went into a defensive position instantly, hands drawn up, fork grasped tightly in his fist, ready to fight. 

“Well, you certainly wouldn’t beat me with that,” Sinestro said, voice amused and a little smug, “and what have I told you? Always be on guard, no matter what.”  
“Sorry, I just didn’t expect you to break into my house.”

Sinestro stood tall and lean before him, all muscle and typical smugness. Hal eyed him up, tracing up the planes of his body to look him in the eye, head tilted up defiantly. He wasn’t used to having to look up at people on Earth, Sinestro stood out with his height more than anything. After Hal got used to his deep pink, magenta skin that contrasted strangely with bright green of his uniform.

They had been warned about this, about _fraternizing_. But it seemed as if Sinestro didn’t really care, because he wasn’t supposed to end up in Hal’s sector, but there he was, standing tall and broad in Hal’s kitchen.

“I wouldn’t call this a home, Jordan. More of a...a hovel.” He said, and Hal couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, the twist of his lips could be a smirk or a sneer.

He could never tell with Sinestro, he guarded his emotions like they were something sacred, something that he couldn’t let Hal in on. It made the moments where he could tell what his mentor was thinking special in a way that he didn’t really have words for. He admired Sinestro, but a part of him told himself that the way he found himself looking at Sinestro was inherently wrong.

Maybe that was just the fact that the Guardians had told them off for meeting though. That had to be it, it couldn’t be anything else.

But Sinestro was approaching him and Hal couldn’t help but back up as he advanced. He didn’t like it when men got too far into his personal space, he figured that was because he was a man as well and his personal space bubble was for women only. But Sinestro moved towards him regardless, not stopping until Hal was pressed against the particle boards of his kitchen cabinets, shivering without really having any reason to be, like he was...cold. Or scared. Or _something_ that he couldn’t, wouldn’t, put a word to.

“Sinestro--”  
“What is this? Are you eating _cake_ , Jordan? How do you think you can be strong if you gorge yourself on desserts?” Sinestro sneered, gripping his wrist and bringing the fork up to meet his eyes.

Sinestro looked at the sponge like it had personally offended him, frowning at it. Hal’s mind was still reeling from how close Sinestro was standing, close enough that he could feel his breath fanning over his hair as he talked about the evils of sweet foods. 

“It's birthday cake, Sinestro. It’s my birthday today and my boss brought me a cake.” He explained, hoping it would appease Sinestro.  
“Right, you still cling to your human job despite having a higher purpose,” Sinestro said, frowning, “but...I suppose it’s alright to have cake on a special occasion.”

In their slight scuffle, a bit of frosting had fallen off the fork and onto his fingers. Sinestro’s eyes fell from the fork to that blob of vanilla icing and, before Hal could do anything to stop him or to prepare for it, Sinestro was bringing his hand up to his face. Hal _squeaked_ as Sinestro’s tongue lathed over the spot, licking the frosting off of his skin.

He should stop him, push him back and punch him for his transgression against his personal space, pushing hard against his personal walls and threatening to knock them over. Because Hal thought that he should punch Sinestro, but the traitorous thought that he should pull him closer came to him as well, that he should let Sinestro do whatever he wanted. 

In that moment, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Couldn’t help but think about the idea of Sinestro taking him to bed, laying him down and doing thing that Hal couldn’t even name. The idea of letting Sinestro touch his cock, of touching Sinestro’s in return. Of making him feel as good as Hal did in his weakest moments, when he let his mind wander towards the forbidden. He didn’t even know of how it would work, how Sinestro could even fuck him, but he knew that the worst parts of him wanted it more than anything. More than all the money in the world, more than being the greatest Green Lantern on the planet, he’d throw it all away from the idea of getting fucked by Sinestro and being able to live with himself after it.

Instead, none of the above happened. Because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to live with it, knew that Sinestro would never go against proper society just to do something stupid like fuck him. And he didn’t punch Sinestro and he didn’t kiss him, didn’t do anything but stand and stare, mouth gaped open as Sinestro’s tongue lathed over his skin, long after the frosting was gone. He pulled back after what felt like an eternity, grimacing as he licked his lips.

“Much too sweet, I don’t think you should be eating something like this.”  
“Okay.” Hal said dumbly, agreeing in his still-shocked state.

He’d agree to anything and a part of him knew that Sinestro knew that. He was almost a little disappointed when Sinestro pulled back after a few more moments, grunting out like he had been punched.

“Come on, Jordan. You still have much to learn.”

Then Sinestro was opening the door to his tiny, shitty hovel of an apartment, leaving it open as he expected Hal to follow.

And, of course, Hal did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Because of some comments I've gotten, I've turned off anonymous commenting. But I haven't turned it off on my tumblr so, if you want to say something, you can find me at these various places online, feel free to hit me up about this fic or some of my other ones.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)


End file.
